From the prior art, various bursting disks are known. An outline of bursting devices is provided, for instance, by the brochure “AD 2000-Merkblatt A1”, which is issued by the “Arbeitsgemeinschaft Druckbehälter” (group working on pressure vessels). The brochure contains safety specifications applicable to bursting devices. According to the brochure, bursting devices comprise a bursting element and, if necessary, a clamping device, which accommodates the bursting element. In addition, various further elements such as cutting devices can form part of a bursting device.
However, a need remains for improved bursting disks and methods of making bursting disks.